Beyond the Barricade
by PreciiousPrincess
Summary: To everyone it was obvious that Eponine would be able to have any man she wanted... But what happens when she starts falling for someone that is not Marius? Will she do something?... But most important... will he notice her? E/E :D
1. Can't be love

**Hello everyone (: so... i decided to write this story because i didn't like what happened to Eponine, Gavroche, Enjolras and the rest of their friends. i hope you all like it && please review and tell me what you think :D this story has some elements from the book but is mostly based on the musical/movie.**

* * *

It was a late afternoon in the middle of the winter season in Paris and about a week until Christmas day. All the members of Les Amis where at the café Musain talking among themselves, Grantaire was telling Marius and Combeferre about the party his uncle was going to have to celebrate Christmas the following week. Joly, Prouvaire and Courfeyrac were talking about their studies, while Feuilly, Lesgles and Bahorel were talking about their plans for the upcoming year. The only member on the Les Amis that was by himself was Enjolras, who was quietly reading a book when Gavroche entered followed by Eponine.

"Look who's here!" Grantaire exclaimed. "Little Gavroche and our dear 'Ponine… what has brought both of you here?"

"I don't know…" Gavroche shrugged as he sat next to Marius.

"We were just walking by and Gavroche decided to drop by," Eponine explained, sitting between Grantaire and Gavroche.

"It's nice to see you care about us too…" Grantaire smiled at her.

"Of course I care for all of you," Eponine said with a big smile on her face.

"Even for the marble prince?" Grantaire asked, looking at Enjolras.

"Yes," Eponine replied, looking at Enjolras too. "Even him… besides I don't think he's made of marble… he has a heart somewhere inside him," she added, making all the Les Amis and Gavroche laugh.

"I'll give you ten francs if you prove me wrong," Grantaire said, seriously.

"You don't need to pay to do that," Eponine smiled. "I'll do it for free," she added as she stood up and walked over to the table where Enjolras was and sat down.

"She's quite something…" Bahorel said once he knew Eponine couldn't hear him.

"And very pretty…" Prouvaire said. "Even when she's dressed as a boy".

"Pretty is an understatement," Gavroche said. "She's beautiful".

"Well… my dear Gavroche there's no arguing with you on that," Grantaire said, looking at Eponine and Enjolras, who had put his book down and was now talking to the girl.

"Good thing she's doing it for free… otherwise you would have lost ten francs," Joly teased Grantaire as he looked at the same direction.

"That's true," Marius smiled. "Eponine can get any man to do what she wants".

"I agree on that," Gavroche smiled. "One time she got me out of trouble by telling a young policeman she would let him take her out somewhere… but I don't know how that ended, but I know Eponine like someone else".

"Really?" Grantaire asked. "Is it Marius?"

"What?" Marius asked.

"Don't act offended," Grataire said with a smile. "Who ever gets her attention is a lucky man".

"I'm not telling…" Gavroche said. "But I'll tell you this… is not Marius".

While Grantaire was trying to get Gavroche to talk, Eponine and Enjolras were in the middle of a conversation about the book he had been reading.

"I have not read too many books in my life… but the books I have read have been somewhat interesting," Eponine said, looking at him. "But there's this one book I really want to read, but I don't know its name".

"What is it about?" Enjolras asked, glad he had a friend he could talk about the books he loved to read and know that would be listening.

"I don't really know…" Eponine said. "But it's the book where my mother got my name from".

"It's probably the story of 'the faithful Eponina'," he said.

"Really?" she asked. "What is it about?" she asked, excitedly.

"A woman name Eponina, whose husband tries to overthrow the Emperor of Rome," he explained. "But he fails and he's executed along with his wife".

"Now… that's not what I expected," she smiled. "But now tell me… why are you alone? I'm sure no one likes to be alone".

"I just wanted a little time of peace," he said, looking at Grantaire, who was still trying to convince Gavroche to tell him about Eponine's lover.

"If that's a nice way of saying you didn't want to be near Grantaire… then I can somehow agree on that," she said, looking out the window. "I should go… it's getting late and it's not safe to be on the streets of Paris during the late hours".

"I can accompany you…" he offered. "If you want that is".

"That would be lovely," she smiled. "I'm just going to get Gavroche," she added, standing up and walking back to the table where Les Amis where sitting. "It's time to go Gavroche," she told him.

"Alright," he said, hopping out his chair and ran out of the café.

"I have never seen him so eager to go…" Eponine said, looking at the chair where Gavroche had being sitting. "I wonder he did that…"

"You should ask Grantaire," Joly smiled.

"I'll do that tomorrow…" she said. "Now I've got to go… I'll see you all tomorrow," she added, turning around walked out of the café, where he found Gavroche and Enjolras waiting for her.

"Why so eager to go?" Eponine asked Gavroche. "I thought you loved this place".

"I do…" Gavroche said as he started walking ahead.

"One day he's going to drive me mad," Eponine whispered.

"Why would he?" Enjolras asked as they started walking, following Gavroche.

"Because he's my brother…" she smiled. "And that's something he does".

"He's a good boy," he said.

"That's true," she agreed. "We are very alike you know…" she sighed, looking sadly at her brother. "I only wish he didn't have to live in a world like this".

"What do you mean?" he asked, somewhat confused.

"In a world where your own father throws you into the street," she explained. "I can handle living in the streets… but he's only ten years old".

"I didn't know you two lived like that," he said, concerned.

"I don't need people to pity me," she said. "And like I said… I can handle living… I know my way around the city and so does Gavroche" she added. "You know… when I was little I used to dream that I would meet a prince who would get me out of hell on Earth… but I know that is not going to happen".

"Why not?" Enjolras asked, wondering why no man would want a girl like Eponine, she was beautiful, independent, brave and smart; just to name a few of her qualities.

"Most of the man that show some 'interest' in me… don't use their head to think," she said. "If you know what I mean… besides why would I want to be with someone else if I'm already in love? Or at least I think is love…"

"You're in love?" he asked, knowing it was not his place to ask that.

"I think so... I can be sure since the last time i felt loved was years ago," she smiled, sadly. "But let's not talk about that…" she said as they walked through the streets of Paris. "Now can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Why does Grantaire says you're the marble prince?"

"He's crazy… that's why,"

Eponine smiled. "Just when he's drunk…" she said. "I find him somewhat pleasant when he's sober". She added, laughing. "But that's not what I asked. I know that somewhere deep inside you there is a little heart beating for someone and that you're not made of marble," she said as she stop in front of him causing him to stop too.

"You really think so?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," she said. "I know so… everyone loves somebody at some time in their lives, whether they want to accept it or not is a different thing".

"You're very insistent," he said.

"I tend to get want I want," she smiled at him. "Most of the time at least".

"I noticed that," he smiled back at her. "How can I not?"

"You noticed me?" she teased him. "Well, I'm flattered monsieur".

"Are you really?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Very much in fact," she added, getting closer until their faces were really close that she could feel his breath on her face. "You know… I really like the way you dress," she said, grabbing the lapels of his coat. "As a leader does…" she added as she backed away. "We should get going… Gavroche is probably already gone all the way".

"Wait!" he exclaimed, when Eponine started walking away.

"What?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"You're right," he said, walking up to her.

"I am?" she asked. "Well, I'm glad you admit it…I knew there was some special lady in your heart," she smiled at him. "Everyone has a special someone in their hearts… I'm sure even Grantaire does".

"But what about you?" Enjolras asked, he didn't know why but he felt the need to know who the 'special man in her heart' was.

"What about me?" she inquired.

"Who's you're special someone?" he asked, noticing that they had stopped walking away.

"Well…" she started as she played with one of her curls. "He's a friend… but I don't think he'll ever see me as anything other than that".

"He is an idiot if he does not see you," he said, sincerely.

"You think so?" she asked, seriously.

"Yes," he replied.

Eponine laughed. "Well... i know for certain he is not an idiot," she said. "In fact... he's rather smart... But like I said before I cant be sure if is really love or something else".

"So now we now its's not Grantaire," he said, making Eponine laugh.

"That's true..." She smiled. "But he has actually taught me something".

"And what was that?" he asked, curiously; knowing that Grantaire rarely said anything that made sense.

"That is better to have twenty seconds of stupid bravery than live all your life regretting something..." she said. "He can be pretty smart when he's sober," she added with a smile. "Well... i think is time i go home, i bet you have many things to Monsieur," she smiled as she walked away towards the place her brother and her called home; leaving Enjolras to think about what she had told him and to think about the funny feelings he was getting for this girl.

"Can't be love," he murmured to himself, walking towards his house.


	2. Patron-Minette

**Thanks to everyone who read this story and to everyone that has reviewed it :D**

**Thanks to: ****Singmyangel for the suggestion... i was actually thinking of making Eponine a bit like that but i dind't want her to be like that since the begining of the story. and emma .mg .9 i still don't know if they will... but let me know what you think.**

**So... here's chapter 2(: let me know what you people think :D**

* * *

When morning came, Eponine woke up to find her brother nowhere in the small room they shared. The room was located in one of the poorest parts of the city, but not in the same where Thenardier and the Patron-Minette lived. Eponine was about to go look for Gavroche, when he came running through the door.

"Eponine!" he exclaimed.

"What?" she asked, putting on her shoes.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I was wondering when you would wake up… you came late last night".

"I did?" she asked, walking towards the door. "I didn't notice the time".

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, grabbing her coat. "Now let's go get something to eat," she added as they book walked out of the room into the streets.

While Eponine and Gavroche were making their way to the market, Grantaire was trying to convince Enjolras to go the Christmas party his uncle was hosting in about a week.

"Come on…" Grantaire insisted. "You need to forget about your dear Patria for one day and have some fun".

"I'll think about it …" Enjolras said as they made their way out of the book shop.

"There's nothing to think about," Grantaire said. "There's going to be many pretty ladies that night… though I don't think they'll be like Eponine".

"Eponine?" Enjolras asked, slightly confused. "What does she had to do with this?"

"Nothing…" Grantaire shrugged. "I just said that because I think I just saw her…"

"You're delusional," Enjolras said. "Or drunk… which one is it this time?"

"None," Grantaire said. "I haven't had a drink all day…"

"And that's good," Enjolras said as they walked to the market. "It's not even midday".

"Yes… but let's not get out the topic," Grantaire said. "You have to go!"

"If I agree will you shut up?" Enjolras asked annoyed.

"Yes," Grantaire smiled. "Look! I told you I had seen Eponine," he exclaimed as he looked at Eponine who was carrying a bag while Gavroche was talking animatedly.

"That you did," Enjolras agreed as he looked at the pair ahead.

"They're quite a pair," Grantaire laughed. "And that girl is quite something".

"And quite crazy," Enjolras said.

Grantaire laughed loudly, causing many people to look at him; one of them being Gavroche, who was only a few meters ahead of them. "We should say hello to them," he said, walking towards them; leaving Enjolras behind. "My dear 'Ponine how nice is to see you today," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You too Gavroche… it is always nice you both," he added, happily.

"You're sober," Eponine noticed.

"Why of course I am," Grantaire laughed. "Can't have a drink around him," he added, looking at Enjolras, was slowly making his way to the group.

"That's good," Gavroche said. "You can't be drunk all the time".

"Listen to the boy," Enjolras said. "He can teach you a thing or two".

"Let's not talk of that …" Grantaire said. "Now… tell me," he said turning to Eponine. "Did your dear brother tell you about the party?"

"What party?" Eponine asked.

"You didn't tell her?" Grantaire asked Gavroche.

"Is not my fault she stayed behind…" Gavroche shrugged. "I wasn't going to stay up just to tell her that".

"Well… in that case," he started. "Mlle. is my pleasure to invite you to the Christmas celebration that is to be held in a week".

Eponine laughed. "I never thought I would ever hear you speak like that," she said. "So… proper… almost like a gentleman".

"Thank you my lady," he said, winking at her.

"Eponine," Gavroche said. "Isn't that Azelma?" he said, looking at his other older sister; who was with the Patron-Minette.

"Apparently she took my place," Eponine said with a shrug. "Can't complain about that".

"Don't you suppose we should go," Gavroche suggested. "Before they see you… you know what would happen if they tell him they saw you".

"Who cares about what the old man can do…" Eponine replied as Enjolras and Grantaire looked at each other somewhat confused. "Besides I don't think they'll be stupid enough to try something here".

"All of them may not be…. Except for Montparnasse," Gavroche said. "And you know that better than I do".

"He may be an idiot but believe when I say he's not going to do anything here," Eponine said. "There are too much people around"

"Would you mind telling us what you two are talking about…" Grantaire asked, confused.

"It's nothing important," Eponine smiled, earning a glare from her brother. "Just family problems".

"Can we get out of here?" Gavroche said. "Please?" he added, somewhat scared; something that Enjolras rarely saw in the young boy.

"Fine," Eponine said, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the Patron-Minette and their sister.

"Where are you two going?" Grantaire asked as he and Enjolras followed them.

Gavroche shrugged. "I don't know… where are you two going?"

"To the café," Enjolras replied.

Grantaire nodded. "There's a meeting today," he said. "Don't tell anyone I told you".

"Can we go?" Gavroche asked, enthusiastically. "We don't have anything else to do today… right Eponine?"

"No we don't…" she replied.

"That's great," Grantaire said. "But dear 'Ponine you never answered my question".

"What question?" She asked as the group walked to the café.

"Are you coming to the party?" he asked.

"I can't sorry," she replied.

"Why not?" Gavroche asked.

"You can go if you want to," she smiled to her brother. "But I'm not going".

"If I convinced Enjolras of going I can convince you to," Grantaire said. "But I'll do that later… I took quite some time to convince him".

"You're going?" Eponine asked Enjolras.

"Yes…" Enjolras replied. "It was the only way to make him shut up…"

Eponine laughed, making Enjolras smiled. "Well… there's only a few ways to making shut up that alcohol… so it was a very good decision," she said as she looked at Gavroche and Grantaire who were talking. "I wonder what Grantaire telling him now…"

"Being him… anything," Enjolras replied, earning another laughed from Eponine.

"Well, that's true," she said. "So… what's this meeting about?" she asked as they neared the café.

"I have no idea… it was Grantaire who told me," he answered. "So it really could be anything".

"I see…" she said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Why did Gavroche said all those thing back there?"

"It's nothing really," Eponine shrugged. "Like I said… problems with my family… especially with our father, he's not very fond of us".

"Why would he not like his own children?" Enjolras asked.

"You would understand if you knew him…" Eponine replied. "But God forbids you ever do… he's the worst of the worst and he's capable of doing lots of things when he wants something…"

"Is that why Gavroche is scared of him?" he questioned.

"He's not scared of him…" she explained. "He's scared of what he might to do me".

"I believe I not understand," he said, slightly confused.

"Look at me." She said. "I'm know I'm not bat looking… that's the only reason he kept me for as long as he did, but once he saw he was not going to get money out me… he simply threw me into the streets," she sighed. "But believe me… I rather live in the streets than being a whore… I might not have any money but at least my conscience in clean… you know I don't usually don't talk about this with anyone… not even Gavroche".

"Well… I'm glad you trust me enough," he said as they entered the café, where Gavroche and Grantaire were already sitting in a table on the far end of the café.

"I know you're a good man," she smiled. "That's why I like you," she added before putting the bag she had been carrying in the table where her brother and Grantaire were sitting, where Grantaire was laughing at something Gavroche had said.

"What's so funny?" Enjolras asked, sitting down next to Eponine.

"I think Eponine can answer that better than me," Grantaire smiled at Eponine.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"Let's just say Gavroche was telling me about how you were seducing a young man while your dear brother was taking advantage of his distraction," Grantaire said with an amused smile.

"I was not seducing him…" Eponine explained. "I was simply distracting him," she added with a shrug. "Besides… he was not my type of man".

"Then tell my dear… what is you type of man?" Grantaire teased.

"One that can say sober for ninety-nine percent of the time," she smiled at him.

"Well… now I now we're not in each other's list," Grantaire said. "You know who you would be perfect for?"

"For whom?" she asked, going along with his game.

"For my dear friend Enjolras," Grantaire smiled as the pair that was looking at him oddly.

Gavroche started at how her sister was looking at Grantaire. "I think I should go," Eponine said. "I'll come back later…" she said standing up and walking towards the door.

"What did I do?" Grantaire asked Gavroche, as Enjolras stood up and followed Eponine out of the café.

Enjolras walked out of the café to find Eponine leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Eponine?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"I apologize for what Grantaire said," he said. "You know how he can be".

"I do know how he can be…" she said. "But are you really sorry for what he said".

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"You really think that offended me?" she asked with a smile

"Then why did you leave?" he asked, confused.

Eponine shrugged. "I don't know…" she said. "Maybe I just didn't want to hear what he was going to say next".

"What could he had possibly said?" he asked.

"Lots of things…" Eponine replied. "I should go now… I don't think the boys will want me around for the meeting," she added as she turned to leave but Enjolras grabbed her hand.

"You don't have to go," he said, awkwardly. "I'm sure they won't mind…"

"You really think so," she asked, looking down at his hand holding hers.

"Yes," he replied. "I insist that you say".

"You want me to stay?" she asked with a wide smile.

"Well… I was just saying… that I'm sure they won't mind your presence here," he said. "I'm sure they all quite like you," he added, noticing he was still holding her hand but she didn't seem to mind.

"I suppose I can say a little while…" she smiled at him as he lead her back into the café, never letting go of her hand.


	3. Patria

**So here's chapter three… thanks to everyone who reviewed :D I hope you all like this chapter && just so all of you know I'm basing Enjolras on how Aaron Tveit portrayed him in the movie(: which was amazing! **

* * *

As Enjolras and Eponine walked back into the café, Grantaire was grinning at the pair; who were oblivious to him.

"She fancies him, doesn't she?" Grantaire asked the young boy.

"You could say that," Gavroche replied, looking at her sister as she sat down between him and Enjolras.

"I thought you were leaving…" Grantaire said to Eponine.

"Well… I was, but I wasn't going to leave my brother," Eponine explained.

"I can take care of myself," Gavroche protested. "I'm old enough".

"Old enough for what?" Eponine asked. "You're only ten".

"We little people are capable of many things," Gavroche said. "One day you'll see".

"I know you can do lots of things," Eponine replied. "But let's not put our fate to the test".

"Fine," Gavroche shrugged. "But I'm telling you… one day all of you will see what little people can do," he added, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes we will," Grantaire said as he stood up to order a bottle of ale.

"Couldn't wait any longer?" Enjolras teased.

"Well my dear friend… I love the bottle as much as you love Patria," Grantaire said before he left.

"Who's Patria?" Gavroche asked with a confused expression, similar to Eponine's. "Is she your lover?"

"You can say that," Enjolras said. "Patria is a Greek word… it means 'land of one's fathers'…"

"What does that mean?" Gavroche asked, totally confused.

"Patria is France," Eponine said. "Isn't it?"

"Yes," Enjolras said, looking at Eponine. "How did you know?"

"Well monsieur… there are lots of things I know…" Eponine smiled.

"Yes," Gavroche said. "Things we learn on the street… there's no need for school".

Eponine just laughed at her brother's statement, while Enjolras smiled at the boy. To everyone was clear that Gavroche would rather spend his time running around the city and be with the young students that were always hanging around the café Musain than going to school.

As the day went by the rest of Les Amis arrived to the café, they were all having a great time and were talking among their selves, until Grantaire decided it was time to tell everyone what he wanted to say.

"Listen everybody!" Gavroche yelled, making everyone turn around to look at the young boy. "He has something to say," he added looking at Grantaire.

"That I do," a tipsy Grantaire said to the boy. "I forgot to tell everyone yesterday… except for Gavroche… since he was the only one listening to me last night," he added. "Either way… my uncle is hosting a Christmas party and you're all invited… and our dear 'Ponine is also going, aren't you?"

"You are?" Marius asked her as Grantaire kept talking.

"I didn't know I was going…" she said. "But I suppose I will be going now… I would never miss a party… you know that," she added with a smile as she playfully hit him on the arm.

"I do know that 'Ponine," Marius smiled.

"I haven't talk to you for a while," she said. "Now tell me… what's new with you?"

"Not much," he shrugged. "Just living life as usual".

"Are you visiting you grandfather during the holidays?" she asked.

"No… I don't think that would be a good idea," he said. "He thinks I bring shame to his family".

"Well… at least he somehow cares for you…" she said. "Unlike my father… and you know what I mean".

As Eponine and Marius kept talking and laughing, Enjolras watched them; wishing it was him talking to her instead of Marius. _What am I thinking?'_ Enjolras thought to himself as he grabbed his coat and decided it was time to leave the café, not noticing who was following him. As walked out of the café, he was greeted by the cold afternoon air.

"Are you really going to leave now monsieur?" Enjolras heard Gavroche asked from behind him.

"Yes," Enjolras replied, turning around to face the boy.

"Why?" Gavroche asked. "You haven't talk to my sister since everyone started arriving".

"Your sister?" Enjolras asked, confused.

"Yes…" Gavroche said. "I saw the way you were looking at her," he added with a smile.

"How was I looking at her?" he asked, surprised that the young boy had noticed.

"The same way she looks at you sometimes…" the boy said. "She may not want to accept it, but I know she fancies you… just as much as you fancy her".

"She fancies me?" Enjolras asked. "How do you know?"

"Like I said… she when she looks at you she has this thing in her eyes," Gavroche shrugged. "Though I don't know why she likes you…"

"Well… that's something you don't hear every day," Enjolras said, mostly to himself.

"You don't?" Gavroche asked. "'cause I've hear many rich girls talking about you… or at least I think is you… I don't know any other Enjolras in the city".

"Gavroche what are you doing outside," Eponine said as she walked out of the café. "Is freezing out here".

"I was just talking to him," Gavroche said, looking at Enjolras.

"I'm sure you were," she smiled. "Now you go inside before you catch something," she added as she pushed the young boy towards the door, before turning to Enjolras. "Are you leaving?"

"I was," he replied. "But I found out about something very interesting just now".

"Really?" she asked. "What was it?"

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" he asked, politely offering her his arm.

"Sure," Eponine smiled as she happily took his arm. "So… what did you found out about?"

"Well… I didn't found out," he said as they walked. "What I should say is that someone told me something…"

"And what did that someone told you?" she asked, eagerly.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked as he stopped walking and turned so he was facing her.

"Sure," she said.

"Who were you talking about last night?" he asked.

"Last night?" she asked. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I just had a very interesting conversation with your brother," he said, noticing how Eponine was biting her bottom lip.

"You really want to know?" she inquired as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…" Enjolras replied, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Fine!" Eponine exclaimed. "But we're doing this my way".

"I'm fine with that," he said.

"Are you really?" she asked, but she dint let him answer; because as soon as she finished talking her lips were on his, something that he had never thought about until a few minutes ago until Gavroche told him what he did. Eponine knew that by doing she was risking their friendship, but she couldn't keep pretending that she left nothing for the man that stood in front of her. She did not expect him to return the kiss, and she was surprised when he did. Enjolras wrapped his arms around her waist, while Eponine's were wrapped around his neck.

Both, Enjolras and Eponine, were too busy enjoying themselves; that they didn't noticed a small figure looking at them with a smile on his face.


	4. Another Place, Another Time

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter(: I really appreciate all the comments :D so… I got a question for everyone… should I make Cosette appear in one of the next few chapters? Please tell me what you think about it in a comment(:**

**Here's chapter 4… I hope you all like it. And I may add another chapter tomorrow… but I'm still not quite sure.**

* * *

Eponine pulled back to catch her breath, letting her arms fall to her sides. Enjolras was looking at her completely speechless.

"That's what I mean by doing it my way," Eponine smiled up to him. "Aren't going to say anything… or did I left the fearless leader speechless?" she added when he didn't say a thing.

"I'm not speechless…" Enjolras said, clearing his throat. "Surprised would be a more accurate word".

"So... that means I surprised you?" she teased. "I never thought I would ever be capable of that," she added, playfully.

"Yes... you did," he said. "But I'm glad you did," he added with a smile.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Well…" he started, grabbing her hands with his. "I don't know what is it that I feel… but I know that is something good".

"Good," she said, happily. "Because that's how I feel…" she added.

"We should go back before someone notices we're gone…" he said. "Besides is getting rather cold and dark," he added, noticing how Eponine was only wearing a thin shirt that wasn't doing a good job keeping her warm, so he took his coat and put it around her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him. "So… where does this leave us?"

"Well… I never been one to get distracted with women…" he started as they walked back to the café. "But you're different… not like all the girls I know…"

"Is that good or bad?" she asked.

Enjolras was about to replied when he heard little Gavroche screaming Eponine's name. "Someone's looking for you…" he said with a smile.

"He's always looking for me," she said. "He's my brother," she added as Gavroche came running to her.

"Eponine!" Gavroche exclaimed. "You have to come back!"

"Where?" she asked.

"To the café," he replied quickly. "But we must go before he sees you!"

"What are you talking about?" Eponine asked, but Gavroche didn't have time to reply since old Thenardier appeared behind him.

"Well well well… if it isn't my dear daughter," Thenardier said. "And son…" he added looking at Gavroche; who was standing in front of Eponine.

"Yes…" Eponine said, uneasily. "But we were just leaving…"

"Really? With this rich boy?" Thenardier asked with an amused smile as he looked at Enjolras. "Have you finally taken my advice?"

"No!" Eponine yelled. "I would never to that… I would much rather starve myself than become a whore".

"You're sister doesn't seem to complain about it," Thenardier said. "In fact… I think she very much enjoys it".

"You're a bastard!" Eponine yelled. "I can believe you're our father…"

"Well my dear Eponine… life is not always beautiful," he said, calmly. "I have to go… but remember 'Ponine you have to come back when the time comes… I can't begin to say what Montparnasse will do if you don't… you know how he is".

"I do know what he's capable of and so do you… and that's another reason to never go back," Eponine said, angrily.

"I thought you liked the boy…" Thenardier said. "But it's not of my concerned what you two have done," he added with a wicked smile. "Goodbye my dear".

As soon as Thenardier said those words he left, leaving Eponine shaking as she remembered what happened when she used to live with her parents.

"Eponine?" Enjolras asked, gently. "Eponine?" he asked again when she didn't answer.

"Huh?" she said, shaking her head. "What?"

"You're shaking like a leaf about to fall of a tree," Gavroche said.

"I'm fine…" she said, forcing a smile.

"Are you really?" Enjolras asked, taking a hold of her hands.

"Yes," she replied as she felt her eyes stung by the tears. "Gavroche… why don't you go back to the café and get my coat?"

"Alright," the little boy said, before leaving back to the café.

As soon as Gavroche was out of sight Eponine let the tears roll down her cheeks, not even bothering to wipe them away.

"Hey… what's the matter?" Enjolras said, concerned.

"Nothing…. I was just remembering," she mumbled. "There was a time when I used to be happy with my parents! We were a family," she added with a sad smile. "But not anymore. They lost their feelings when they lost the money… is hard to see them now… I'm sure Cosette must be so happy now that she's not with them".

"Who's Cosette?" he asked, wiping away her tears.

"No one of importance to me," she shrugged. "But I really don't care what happens with her… last thing I heard she and her father were being followed by the police".

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"I suppose…" she replied, nonchalantly.

"How's Montparnasse? I remember Gavroche mentioned him earlier" he said.

"That's a story for another time and another place," she replied. "But let's just say we don't have a nice history… and I don't think we'll ever have it… but let's not talk of people him or like the man I used to call father," she added as she began walking back to the café while holding his hand. "Are you really going to Grantaire's uncle Christmas party?" she asked randomly.

"Yes," he replied. "And if I'm not mistaken so are you…"

"Just because Grantaire said I was doesn't mean I am," she said. "Besides… I'm not very fond of wealthy young bourgeois who think they can have any girl in their beds by just saying one word and you can add the fact that I can't go dress as street rat I am".

"You're not a street rat," he said, gently as they stopped in front of the café. "You're a beautiful young lady… not a street rat… you couldn't be one even if you tried".

"Where did that come from monsieur?" she teased. "Is the marble starting to crack?"

"I'm going to ignore that," he said. "You know… I like the way you always tease".

"And I like the way you talk Monsieur," she smiled at him before walking inside the café with Enjolras right behind her.


	5. Ponine

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 4(: thanks to Rosedaly for your opinion** **and also thanks to Mormeril Dark Lady of Insanity and BellePhoenix for your amazing reviews. So… here chapter 5 :D I hope you all like it! let me know what you think...**

* * *

"'Ponine!" Gavroche exclaimed once he saw his sister again. "You'll never guess what just happened," they boy added, excitedly.

"Well… it must be something good since you're practically jumping up and down," she smiled. "Now… tell me what is?"

"Grantaire said that since we both are going to the party next week we should stay with him and his uncle," Gavroche replied. "Won't that be fun?"

"I suppose…" she shrugged as she looked at Grantaire. "But I don't think he'll remember any of it in the morning… he's beyond drunk".

"He will," Courfeyrac said, having heard the conversation since he was standing next to Gavroche. "Besides… he could be worse," he added, glancing at Grantaire; who currently on his fourth bottle of ale. "So believe me when I say he will remember what he said".

"You're right…" Eponine agreed. "I've seen him far worst".

"So what do you say 'Ponine?" Gavroche asked. "Can we go?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "If you want…"

"I do!" the little boy exclaimed. "I'll go tell him…"

"I'll go with you," Courfeyrac said before both of them left, leaving Eponine by herself.

"Why so lonely mademoiselle?" she heard Enjolras asked from behind.

"I don't know…" she said, yawing. "Thinking I suppose…"

"About what?" he asked.

"How am I going to survive this next week since Gavroche and I are going to be staying with Grantaire until the party," she explained.

"You are?" he asked. "Why?"

"Because he knows I'm not planning on going," she shrugged. "But if I'm in his house then I'll have to go…"

"I never thought I was going to say this about Grantaire… but that's smart thinking from his part," he smiled at her.

"Well… he may be always drunk, but he still has a brain," she alleged. "And he's a nice person".

"My dear 'Ponine," Grantaire said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I am so very glad you accepted my offer".

"Well… I did it for my brother," she said. "But thank you anyway".

"Don't worry my dear friend… I won't try to steal your girl," Grantaire said when he saw the look Enjolras was giving him.

"What are you talking about?" Enjolras asked, looking away.

"He's drunk…" Eponine said. "Don't pay him any attention… Grantaire can we go now? I'm feeling rather tired and if you want me to spend the night then we have to go now" she added as she pushed him towards the door.

"But I was having fun… and a drink," Grantaire complained.

"I'm pretty sure there are lots of things you can drink at home," Eponine replied. "Gavroche let's go!"

"Now?" the little boy asked. "I was having fun".

"You can come back tomorrow…" she said.

"Wait I didn't say goodbye," Grantaire complained, sounding like a child.

"They'll live…" Eponine replied. "Besides… you will see them tomorrow and if you don't… they're still quite a few days left of this year… so that's not a problem".

"You're right!" Grantaire exclaimed.

"I know I am…" Eponine said as they walked out of the café.

"'Ponine!" Gavroche exclaimed as he appeared behind her. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

"Why do you two are almost always thinking the same things?" Eponine asked, annoyed.

"Because…" Grantaire started. "Great minds think alike".

"That's true," Enjolras said, walking out of the café. "But your mind isn't that great," he added with a smile.

"You hurt my feelings," Grantaire said, before walking off; followed by Gavroche.

"Those two will be the death of me…" Eponine sighed.

"I don't think so," Enjolras said.

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"I don't know how…" he shrugged. "I just do".

"Then I'll trust your wisdom," she smiled. "Since I know you have more than I do".

"Your smart," he said as they began to walk in the same direction Grantaire and Gavroche went.

"Street smart you mean," she said. "The things I know are not in books… I learn them on the streets every day".

"At least you know something…" he said. "Most people in this country don't know much… and that's something that has to be changed".

"Is that why you're always talking about Patria?" she asked. "Liberté, égalité and fraternité".

"Where did you hear that?" he asked.

Eponine shrugged. "Around," she said. "You're not the only law student I know".

"Is that so?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Please don't tell me you heard it from Grantaire…" he teased.

"I did not hear it from him…" she said. "From a man I met a while ago actually… but he didn't really explain what that meant".

"Why didn't he?" he asked.

"Well… he wasn't really concentrated in what he was saying…" she said. "Besides I was spending time with him because of Gavroche, not because I wanted to".

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing really…"

"That didn't sound very convincing," he said. "Is there something you're not telling me 'Ponine?" he added, grabbing her hand.

"Don't 'Ponine," she said, looking down at their hands. "It reminds me of Grantaire… you know he's always calling me that… him and Gavroche".

"Then what shall I call you," he asked.

"I don't know…" she shrugged. "Whatever it is you want to call me".

"Alright… I might have to think of something…" he said, as they stopped in front of a large two-story house in rue d'Assas. "This is where Grantaire lives," he added, looking at the house.

"It's big…" she said, looking in awe at the house that she had in front of her.

"He lives with his uncle," he said as he led her to the front door.

"He does?" he asked, carelessly as she looked around the small front garden.

"Yes…" he said, knocking on the door. "He's the one who keeps him alive…"

Eponine smiled. "That's good…" she said as the door opened to reveal a grinning Grantaire.

"What are you smiling at?" Eponine asked.

"Nothing my dear 'Ponine," he said, making Eponine to look at Enjolras with a smile.

"Well… I better get going," Enjolras said. "Good night mademoiselle we'll see each other around," he said, giving Eponine a smile.

"Good night monsieur," she replied as he walked away.

"So what is it with you two?" Grantaire asked, leaning in the door frame.

"What do you mean?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You and Enjolras…" he said. "I may be drunk but not drunk enough to not notice the way you to act around each other".

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, looking down at her dirty nails.

"Sure you don't," he said, grabbing her arm and pulled her inside the house. "Your brother is waiting for you… and I don't think he wants you to freeze during this cold winter," he added as he closed the door.


	6. Monsieur Chevalier

**Thanks to: Mormeril, the Dark Lady of Insanity, Rosedaly, diamondlady and for reviewing chapter 5(: as for the questions I got asked by Rosedaly…. For question number one I imagine Fra Fee as Courfeyrac, because after watching the movie I just loved him and the character :D and for number two… I think I'll make Cosette appear in one of the next two chapters. **

**So here's chapter 6, the longest I've written so far… hope you all like it & please tell me what you think in a review :D**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

Eponine woke up feeling better than she had in months, maybe years. The bed she was sleeping on was far too comfortable, like sleeping in a cloud compared to where she normally slept. Eponine opened her eyes when she heard a knock on the door, causing her to sit up in the bed and look around the room. Eponine was in a large bedroom with white colored furniture and cream colored curtains, the bed was very comfortable and the sheets were white with a light touch of gold. Eponine stood up and walked towards the balcony and opened the door, she noticed the sun was barely out so it must have been early in the morning. She closed the door and went to open the door that led to the hallway. Eponine opened the door to reveal a grinning Grantaire and behind him a young woman that looked to be in her late twenties.

"Good morning 'Ponine," Grantaire said. "I hope you had a splendid night…"

"Don't you have a hangover?" she asked, going back to the bed. "You seem pretty normal for someone who drank over four bottles last night," she added with a smile.

"Well, my dear… for bottles won't do a thing to me," he said, casually. "Now… that's not why I am here… this is Mlle. Bouvier," he said, motioning the young woman that was standing behind him. "She'll help you to get ready for the day".

"What does that mean?" Eponine asked, raising and eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"That no guest of mine is going to be dressed in rags," Grantaire said. "And my uncle will kill me if he sees you like that…"

"Why?" she asked.

"He just will do it… you don't need an explanation, but you may get it when you meet him," he said, turning to leave the room. "Now… be nice and do as Mlle. Bouvier says," he added as he left the room.

Grantaire left the room and went down stairs to find Gavroche sitting in the sitting room along with his uncle, Jacques Chevalier.

"Grantaire," his uncle said, looking up from the book he was reading. "Why didn't you ever tell me you had such nice friends… besides the boys at the café?"

"It never came up," Grantaire said, patting a smiling Gavroche on the head. "But they are good friends".

"Where 'Ponine?" Gavroche asked.

"Getting ready for the day," Grantaire replied. "Which will take quite some time… since she is a woman".

"What does that mean?" the boy asked, confused. "Why would she take long? She never takes a long time?"

"That's because she's always dressed as a boy… not a proper lady," Grantaire replied as someone knocked on the front door.

"That must be Enjolras," M. Chevalier said, getting up from the arm chair he was sitting at.

"Enjolras?" Gavroche asked.

"What is he doing here?" Grantaire asked. "Isn't it a bit early for visits?"

"It is… but this is important," M. Chevalier said as he walked out of the room. "You might want to hear this," he said to Grantaire.

"Why don't you go eat breakfast?" Grantaire told Gavroche as he followed his uncle to his office.

Gavroche shrugged. "I suppose…" the boy said as he ran to the kitchen.

Grantaire entered his uncle's office to find his uncle and Enjolras waiting for him.

"So… What is this about?" he asked. "Missed your lady already my friend?"

"No time for that Grantaire," his uncle said. "You can tease him all you want about the girl later… but not now; we have important things to discuss".

"Like what?" Enjolras asked, sitting down.

"What can be so important to make him come at this hour?" Grantaire asked.

"I got a letter from your father…" M. Chevalier told Enjolras. "I know you two are not in good terms at the moment… but it is only fair I tell you what going on".

"What are you talking about?" Enjolras asked, confused.

"He's coming to visit once the new year begins," M. chevalier answered. "Which I think I reasonable… but not he reasons why he's coming".

"Why is he coming?" Enjolras asked, fearing the worse.

"Well… you know your father… he's a Bonapartist to the core," M. Chevalier said. "He says is time for you to forget about to forget the rebellions and settle down… which is good but not something you would want".

"This is what happens when you get involved with republicans," Grantaire said, shaking his head.

"Will you be quite!" Enjolras snapped, he was frustrated not with his friend but with his father, who was always trying to tell him what to do.

"You have a month until he comes…" M. chevalier said.

"That's enough time to mentally prepare to see you father, who you have not seen in two long years," Grantaire said.

"When will you grow up?" Enjolras asked.

"When will you accept you love the girl?" Grantaire said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well… I see this conversation has turn into something more interesting…" M. chevalier said. "Who's this girl you're talking about?"

"Eponine," Grantaire replied, smiling.

"The boy's sister?" M. Chevalier asked.

"The one and only…" Grantaire said. "You'll see why he loves her when you meet her".

"I'm not in love," Enjolras said.

"Yes you are," Grantaire said. "You just don't know it yet… but it is all over your face. You should see the way you get when she's around… but of course you won't notice because it's you we're talking about".

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "You're crazy" he said. "And that is as clear as light".

"I know that…" Grantaire said. "People often tell me that".

"Because it is true," Enjolras said. "Everyone knows it".

"Well… lets us talk of something other than my nephew's mental state," M. Chevalier said. "Now… Enjolras are coming next week?"

"Yes," Enjolras replied.

"That will be so much fun…" Grantaire sighed. "You'll be surrounded by many pretty ladies," he added, patting Enjolras' shoulder.

"I don't want to be surrounded by pretty ladies…" Enjolras muttered.

"Because you have 'Ponine?" Grantaire teased.

"Give that a rest," Enjolras said.

"I will… just because I feel nice this morning," Grantaire said. "Now what do you say we go have breakfast… I am Hungry!"

"You're always hungry," M. Chevalier said, leading them out of his office.

"Yes…" Grantaire said. "I know that".

"Don't forget that tomorrow we'll be meeting M. Fauchelevent and his daughter," M. Chevalier said to Grantaire as they walked to the dining room. "I need you to be sober…"

"I'll try," Grantaire sighed. "But I can't promise a thing".

"I just hope you can know what you are saying," M. Chevalier as they sat down around the dinner table. "Where's the boy?" he asked Mme. Monreau as she entered the room, carrying a tray of food.

"With his sister…" she explained. "He said he was not going to eat until his sister did… so I took their breakfast to her room… they should be down soon".

"I doubt it…" Grantaire said. "Women take a really long time to get ready".

As the three of them ate their breakfast, they heard a loud noise coming from upstairs followed by someone running down the stairs. Soon after that they saw Gavroche running into the dining room.

"What's the matter with you?" Grantaire asked, looking at the boy who was hiding behind the chair where Enjolras was sitting.

"'Ponine… she is going to kill me," the boy explained.

"Why would she do that?" Enjolras asked.

"Well… I sort of did something I wasn't supposed to do…" she shrugged, shyly.

"And what was that?" Grantaire questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Gavroche said. "But just don't let her come near me if you appreciate me and my life".

"Don't be so dramatic!" Eponine exclaimed, entering the room. "You're worse than Azelma at times…"

Everyone in the room turned to see Eponine standing by the doorway, looking stunning with her face cleaned, hair pined up in some fancy up do, wearing a dark blue dress with some white embroidery.

"What?... do I have something in my face?" she asked, noticing everyone was looking at her.

"On the contrary my dear 'Ponine…" Grantaire teased. "You have nothing in your face".

"That's good..." she said. "Now you can stop staring at me…" she added, looking around the room, noticing Enjolras sitting there staring at her. "Enjolras… I didn't know you were going to be here".

"Yes, well… I had some business to do," he replied.

"Now 'Ponine…" Grantaire said, rising from his sit. "It's time you met my dear uncle," he added as he walked over to her. "Uncle this is Eponine… I'm sure Gavroche already told you about her…" Grantaire said, looking at the boy, who still was hiding behind Enjolras. "'Ponine… this is my uncle, Jacques Chevalier".

"It is my pleasure to finally meet you mademoiselle," M. Chevalier said with a warm smile. "Both Grantaire and your brother have been speaking very fondly of you".

"Really?" she asked, "I hope they didn't say anything bad…" she added, looking at her brother. "And I want to thank you… for letting us stay here… most people wouldn't do that".

"It's really nothing my dear," M. Chevalier replied. "Can't have two lovely children like you and your brother, running around the worst parts of this city… I know how those places are… and I know they're not safe for young ladies as you".

"I'm perfec-"

"I just remembered!" Grantaire exclaimed, interrupting Eponine. "There's somewhere we have to go… the four of us".

"There is?" Gavroche spoke for the first time since Eponine walked into the room.

"Yes…" Grantaire said. "Now… I'm afraid we must go," he added, addressing his uncle. "We'll be back for dinner".

"Alright," M. Chevalier said. "I have work to do for this evening…" he said as Grantaire dragged Eponine out of the room with Enjolras and Gavroche following them.

"Where are we going?" Gavroche asked.

"Yes… where are we going?" Eponine asked, rising and eyebrow. "Because I don't remember having anything to do today," she added as they walked out of the house.

"That's because you don't pay much attention my dear 'Ponine," Grantaire said. "Last night I told you we were going to take you meet some people… but you were too busy dreaming about Enjolras to pay any attention".

"I was not dreaming about anyone…" Eponine said. "I was just thinking about yesterday… that's very different, she added, walking towards Gavroche".

"Why do you keep insisting about Eponine and I?" Enjolras asked, knowing Eponine was too busy talking to Gavroche to notice their conversation.

"Because… even though I may be drunk for over half of the time, I do notice stuff that happen around," Grantaire replied. "Like the way you look at Eponine every time she walks in to a room… and it does not matter if she's dressed as a boy or as some rich bourgeois girl".

"You have lost your mind…" Enjolras said, thinking about what he just had heard.

"Nah!... I just haven't had my drink," Grantaire shrugged.

"Isn't it a bit too early for that?" Enjolras asked.

"Maybe," Grantaire shrugged again. "But I love my bottle as much as you love Patria… or rather as much as you love 'Ponine," he said as he walked towards Eponine and Gavroche.

Enjolras watched as Grantaire said something to Gavroche before to boy ran off with him following him, leaving Eponine behind.

"That's not fair!" Eponine exclaimed. "I can't run in this big dress," she added, sounding like a small child.

"There's a bright side to that," Enjolras told her.

"And what is that?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Because I really don't see a bright side to wearing all this clothes… do rich women learn not to breath?" she asked, removing her hands from her hips and placed over her stomach. "I'm telling you… this corset thing is not for people like me… is too tight!"

"It does have a purpose," Enjolras said. "And though I don't know how it feels… it just can't be healthy to hear something like that".

"I knew you would understand…" she smiled. "There's not need to wear a corset when you're like me, but let's not talk about my uncomfortable clothing… now why don't you tell me what you wear doing at Grantaire's house at this hour.

"His uncle asked me to come," he said. "He said he had something to discuss with me…"

"And what was that?" she asked.

"My father," he replied. "He told me that my father is coming once the New Year starts… he also said that my father wants me to settle down so I can forget about all the things I do".

"That's not nice," she said. "He should be coming just for that".

"He knows I don't want to get married," he said. "At least not now..."

"I know that feeling," she sighed. "Every time I see my parents I wonder why the hell people get marry… they are horrible to each other and to their own children, but at the end I now I will have to marry someone… either is someone I choose or the first bastard my father throws me to… that's one of the reason I left when he threw Gavroche out".

"He did that?" Eponine nodded. "That's not a father… he's more of a-"

"A bastard," she interrupted. "That' the only thing he'll ever be…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Who's Montparnasse?" he asked, recalling the conversation they had last night.

"A boy I met when I was younger," she explained. "We used to be friends… but as we grew up he changed. He was always so sweet and caring, and now he's nothing more than a heartless man; who will do whatever it takes to get what he wants," she added, with fear evident in her face.

"And what does he want?" Enjolras asked as he stepped in front of her, making her stop walking.

"He wants me to be his personal whore…" she shrugged. "And that does not sound very appealing to me".

"And your father knows that," he asked, angrily.

"Yes… he can make a good deal with him," she said. "All he wants is money… that's all he cares about and he can get a lot out of me".

"That's not right," he almost yelled.

"You don't have to yell," she smiled, placing her one of her hands on his arm. "There are people sleeping".

"You're right," he said as he tried to calm down.

"I know I am," she smiled. "How can I not?" she asked, grabbing both of his hands. "Now let's go before Grantaire starts thinking we are doing things we are not supposed to do," she added, before giving him a peck on his cheek and began dragging him towards the direction where Gavroche and Grantaire left.


	7. Little ones

**Thanks to: Eponine Daae, Mormeril Dark Lady of Insanity, Rosedaly, Belle and Jessie for the wonderful reviews :D Eponine Daae I'm really glad you like the story, if you have any comments or suggestions please tell me I will really appreciate it(: Mormeril Dark Lady of Insanity… I'm glad you liked him :D Belle… I'm really glad you like Grantaire, he is actually one of my favorite characters, one just have to love him(: Rosedaly is never a problem to answer questions… so if you have more please don't doubt on leaving them on a review and I'm also glad we agree on Courfeyrac (Fra Fee). Jessie I'm glad you like it(: and as for your question… Eponine and Enjolras will be a couple soon… but I'm taking some time because I don't want to make it look rush or anything like that, but do not worry they will soon be a couple.**

**So here's chapter 7(: please tell me what you all think about it.**

* * *

As Eponine and Enjolras followed Grantaire and Gavroche, they talked. Enjolras told her about his classes at the university and Eponine was happy to listen to all he had to say.

"I wish I could have gone to school like boys do," she said. "I would have been a very good student… I know how to read and write… even if I'm not very good at it".

"I'm sure you would have been great," he smiled. "And at least you do know how to read and write. Most people in this city don't".

"But I'm not good at it," she said. "At least not when it comes to reading long stories with words I've never heard".

"We can fix that," he said as they walked down the street. "You just need a little more practice".

"If you say so…" she shrugged. "I've only read a few books in my life and even if they were interesting… they were stories for little kids… I've never read a real book".

"Like I said… we can fix that," he said as they arrived to the Jardin du Luxembourg.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, looking around at all the colorful flowers.

"I'm pretty sure this is where Grantaire is," Enjolras explained as they walked. "He likes to come here in the mornings before he goes drinking".

"So… I'm not meeting anyone today?" Enjolras shook his head. "I knew it! I knew he hadn't said anything about me meeting people last night… I may be easily distracted but I'm not that oblivious".

"I know you're not," he said. "Tha would be Marius".

Eponine laughed. "He is very oblivious…" she said. "But he's a good person and a very good friend".

"How long have you known him?" Enjolras asked.

"About two years or so…" she said. "I'm not good with dates or numbers so I can't really be sure," she added with a shrug.

"Well… We can talk about that later," he said. "Now… why don't you enjoy this beautiful place," he added, gesturing around the Jardin du Luxembourg.

"Maybe I will…" she said. "Is not very often that I come here".

"Why not?" he asked intrigued.

"The rich people are not very kind to people like me… And if they do want to help its only pity, and I don't need anyone's pity," she said. "I can take very good care of my brother and myself".

"I don't doubt that," he said. "But there are sometimes when we'll need help and we have to accept it".

"Have you ever needed help?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Have the perfect man, the marble statue and Apollo ever needed help?"

"Yes," he admitted. "And I would gladly appreciate if you didn't call me any of those names".

"Why not?" she asked, amusedly. "I think they're quite good," she added with a smile.

"Well… I don't think they are good," he replied, half-serious. "You're going to have to come up with something better".

"Fine," she said. "I will," she added as she spotted Gavroche and Grantaire. "I'm going to kill him".

"Who?" he asked. "Your brother or thee wine cask?"

"Both," she murmured. "One for waking me up and making me doll up for nothing and the other for what he said to me this morning".

"What did Gavroche do?" he asked.

"Is more what did he said…" she replied.

"And what was that?" he inquired.

"You can ask him," she said. "I'm not repeating it"

"'Ponine!" They heard Gavroche yelled. "Come quick!"

"He probably already forgot about it," Enjolras said as they walked towards them.

"I doubt it… He just wants me to forget it," she replied. "But forgetting is something I don't do easily,' she added as they reached her brother.

"'Ponine," Gavroche repeated. "We had a great idea!" he said with a serious tone.

"What great ideal could you two possibly have?" she asked, amused.

"My dear… you would be surprised by what I think sometimes," Grantaire replied with a smile. "When I'm sober of course".

"No doubt," Eponine said. "Now care to tell me about this great idea you two had…"

"Well… I was telling Grantaire about the little ones," Gavroche smiled. "And he said they could come to the party too… so we just have to go and get them".

"You know we can't do that," Eponine said, sadly.

"Why not?" Gavroche asked. "It's been a long time since I saw them…"

"I know you miss them but you also know very well what would happen if I get them out," Eponine sighed. "I just can't do that".

"Why can't they live with us then?" Gavroche yelled.

"Don't yell at me," Eponine said, calmly. "And you know very well why they can't live with us".

"I'm sorry for yelling at you 'Ponine," Gavroche said as he hugged his sister by the waist. "But I miss them".

"Who are they talking about?" Enjolras quietly asked Grantaire.

"Their little brothers," Grantaire replied. "And apparently Gavroche has not seen them in a long time".

"They have younger brothers," Enjolras asked.

"Two," Grantaire responded, looking at Eponine and Gavroche. "One is six and the other one is four or something like that".

"Gavroche really does miss them," Enjolras noticed.

"And I know just what to do mon ami," Grantaire smiled.


	8. Les Amis

**Thanks to: Mormeril Dark Lady of Insanity, Maiqu, Preciousat, PurpleLady and Leila for reviewing last chapter… I really appreciate all of them. Everyone please check out the poll I posted in my profile about this story… I would really appreciate to know what you think :D**

**Here's chapter 8 :D**

* * *

"You're saying we should do what?" Enjolras asked, once Grantaire told him what his 'great idea' was on their way to the market with Eponine and Gavroche following a couple of steps behind them.

"It's not a bad idea," Grantaire said. "It will make both of them happy… and you will win her heart like a knight in shiny armor".

"I don't want to win anyone's heart," Enjolras scowled. "I have better things to do".

"Of course you do," Grantaire laughed. "Fight for your dear Patria… your one and only mistress, but don't you ever want to be with a real women" he added as they saw Gavroche run ahead of them and stop by a flowers shop. "What is he doing?"

"Looking at flowers," Enjolras answered. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I know," Grantaire replied his eyes. "But why?" he asked as he turned around looking for Eponine. "Where did 'Ponine go?"

"I don't know," Enjolras shrugged as Gavroche came back to them holding a white rose. "Who's the flower for?"

"My sister," Gavroche smiled. "Her birthday is almost here… and she likes white roses… so I'll give her a flower before I forget or she makes me forget".

"She'll make you forget her birthday?" Grantaire asks.

"Yes," Gavroche nodded. "She usually does…"

"Why?" Enjolras asked.

"Don't know," Gavroche shrugged. "You can ask her".

"Where did she go?" Grantaire asked, looking around.

"She said she wanted to go look at something," Gavroche answered. "Then I ran off to get her flower so I didn't notice where she went".

"What a nice brother you are," Grantaire smiled. "And what a lovely girl you sister is".

"She looks like a doll," Gavroche said. "Well, kind of… like the one she used to have".

"You think very highly of your sister," Enjolras noticed.

Gavroche shrugged. "She's my sister".

"Not everyone thinks 'highly' of their siblings," Grantaire laughed.

"I know…" Gavroche replied. "'Ponine doesn't like Azelma much".

"Azelma?"

"My other sister…"

"How many siblings do you have?"

Gavroche stopped. "Four… as far as I know".

"And Eponine is the oldest?"

Gavroche nodded. "She's the only one that cares about me and my brothers".

After that Gavroche convinced Enjolras and Grantaire to go to the café without Eponine. Telling them that 'She was a big girl'. A few hours later the found themselves at the café with the rest of Les Amis, Enjolras going over some speech he had written last night, Grantaire drunk with a bottle in hand, Gavroche was talking to Courfeyrac; Combeferre, Feuilly and Jehan were talking, Bossuet was nowhere to be seen and Joly was talking to Musichetta, his lady love.

They were all in their small little worlds when they heard Marius' voice coming up the stairs, but he was not alone, he was with Eponine, who was back looking like a gamine.

"'Ponine!" Gavroche yelled, making everyone turn to the girl in question, who was standing next to Marius.

"What?" she asked.

"You look different," Grantaire slurred.

"And you look drunk," she replied with a smile, making some people in the room laugh. "But that's nothing new," she added as she next to Enjolras and Marius went to talk with Jehan.

"As much as I hate to say this, Grantaire is right," Enjolras whispered to her.

"Well, I just couldn't stand wearing those clothes," she whispered back. "They get in the way".

"In the way for what?" he asked.

"Stuff," she shrugged.

Their conversation died there, Enjolras went back to his speech while Eponine spend her time with Grantaire; who made her laugh.

In the other side of the room Musichetta was trying to convince Joly that a person does not die from paper cut.

"It can get infected," he said. "And God knows what else may happen".

"Honey, that simply won't happen," Musichetta smiled.

"It could, especially in thi-" Joly started saying, but was cut off by Musichetta's lips on top of him.

"You need to be quite," she smiled. "And to relax at little or God knows what else may happen to you," she smiled, repeating his earlier words. "You need stop worrying so much".

"I simply can't do that," he stated.

"Pry tell why not?"

"Have you not seen this city? It's filled with diseases."

"That doesn't mean you'll get them," she smiled. "Knowing how you are…"

What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Nothing," she kissed his cheek. "Now, will you accompany me home? Before it gets too late and I would hate to walk home all by myself at night".

"I can do that," Joly smiled.

A few minutes later he and Musichetta said their goodbyes and left the café.

"Those two are either going to mess up or get married," Grantaire told Eponine in a whisper that only she could hear.

"Mess up," she asked, confused.

"Yes, mess up," he replied as he laid his head on the table.

"What does that mean?" she asked, not getting a reply since Grantaire had already fallen asleep, probably thanks to all he had drunk that afternoon.

"Is he asleep?" Gavroche asked as he stood beside Eponine.

"I think so," Eponine replied with a smile.

"Maybe I should make Courfeyrac drink as much so he can talk about something other than the girl he met today," he said, making Eponine laugh louder.

"Maybe..." she answered. "But it can also get worse".

"I don't think so…" he said. "You haven't heard him," he added, making Eponine laugh again. She always laughed when she was around her little brother or Les Amis, especially with Grantaire and Courfeyrac, those two were like the older brothers Eponine didn't have, always looking after her and Gavroche; though they had strange ways of doing so, she still loved all of them.

* * *

**So I added a little of 'Chetta/Joly, because I just love them together. I hope you guys liked it since I'm planning on writing more about them and just for the record I see Emmy Rossum as Musichetta, I don't really know why but I do and Jamie Muscato (He played Joly in the 25****th**** anniversary) as Joly. I was also wondering if you guys would like me to add some characters from other musical that's also set on Paris at a different time (POTO). Tell me what you guys think about that and about this chapter :) **


End file.
